Une nuit de Law & Luffy
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Luffy est seul avec son petit ami, Law. Une nuit pour se redécouvrir, se découvrir... La passion de Luffy et l'amour de Law. Rated : M


**Bonjour un OS sur le couple LawxLuffy, le meilleur côté One Piece *-* D'ailleurs, c'est aussi ma première fic sur ce manga **_*trop fière*_** Je sais que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur mes autres fics mais quand il y a pas d'inspi', y a pas d'inspi ;)**_ [Pas très Normales Activités]_.

**Rated : M**

**Disclamers : Snif.**

**OS : Law & Luffy**

Éclairée par la lumière du couloir de l'étage, une femme se dirigea vers la chambre du dernier de ses fils adoptifs, le premier étant parti avec son petit ami aux USA. Elle entra sans frapper, et à son plus grand bonheur, elle vit son petit déjà au lit, parlant à son ami dans son futon. Elle n'aurait pas à lui crier dessus et à lui courir après dans toute la maison comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec lui, malgré les dix-sept ans du garçon.

-J'y vais, Lu'. J't'embrasse pas, j'pue la clope, rigola la grosse dame rousse. Je reviens dans deux jours si tout se passe bien.

Elle avait une réunion de famille et elle savait une chose : elle n'aimait pas sa famille. Et cette dernière le lui rendait bien, en ne l'invitant qu'une fois sur deux et c'était seulement administratif.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre de son jeune fils, prit sa valise et sortit dans les rues agitées de Tokyo.

Lorsque l'ami entendit la clé tournait dans la serrure, il se remit à chevaucher Luffy, continuant ce qu'il avait commencer avant d'être interrompu, en appliquant sur sa verge tendue les allers-retours qui faisaient perdre la raison au plus jeune. Le brun à la peau mate se pencha en avant et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son petit copain. Il les lécha tendrement pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, Luffy ne se fit pas prier. Et pour palier au fait qu'il n'était pas très actif contrairement à son ami, il entreprit d'enrouler sa langue autour de sa comparse, langoureusement, ce qui fit gémir les deux amants.

-L…Law…murmura le noir dans un souffle.

Le plus jeune se sentait si bien ainsi, dans les bras de son amour qui l'embrassait. Bientôt, ce dernier quitta les doux croissants de chairs de Luffy et dirigea sa bouche vers le membre gorgé de sang de celui-ci. Law posa ses lèvres, bécotant ce pénis, suivi les veines, puis l'engloutit subitement, faisait hurler de plaisir le fils adoptif de la grosse rousse. Il exécuta les mêmes gestes que Luffy plus tôt avec sa langue, il obtenu un très bon résultat, vu comment son petit ami se déhanchait en hurlant son nom. Les mains du noir se perdirent dans les cheveux du plus foncé pour y appliquait une vitesse et un rythme particuliers.

L'effet fut concluant car Luffy se libéra dans la bouche du brun satisfait. En un seul cris : Law.

A bout de souffle, le jeune ne tenta pas de se relever. Suant, il n'osait pas défaire la chemise de son amoureux pour toucher ce corps si parfait, ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien.

Law, lui, avait déjà à moitié déchiré la chemise de son ami pour venir déguster ses mamelons tendus. Remontant doucement vers ce cou délaissé, l'adolescent y posa sa marque qui disparaîtrait dans quelques heures. Léchant sa mâchoire fine, il croisa un instant le regard de Luffy, suppliant de continuer la suite plus bas. Mais Luffy le savait, pas encore.

-On a toute la nuit devant nous, bébé, susurra le plus vieux. Pourquoi se presser ?

Embrassant ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougis par les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt dans la soirée, et juste avant. Caressant son torse peu musclé, Law n'était pourtant pas déçu de ne pas avoir un petit ami un peu plus fort. Il aimait être celui qu'on admirait pour sa musculature. Le brun aimait que son amour lui dise qu'il aimait son corps.

-Mais, ça tout à l'heure, c'était ne pas être pressé, c'est ça ? demanda Luffy dans toute son innocence.

Trafalgar le fit taire d'un petit baiser, en souriant, admirant son amour, le dévorant littéralement des yeux.

Le noiraud commença à s'activer aussi en enlevant le haut de pyjama de son amant, ses mains moites de la chaleur ambiante de la pièce ne gênait pas Law. Luffy rougit d'avoir prit tant de précautions inutiles sur le moment, alors qu'il connaissait bien son Trafalgar.

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs redécouvrit le torse bien taillé de cet homme qu'il aimait, il voulut immédiatement y goûter. Luffy leva les yeux vers ceux de son amour et vit que ce dernier appréciait le fait d'être détaillé. Le noir rit doucement avant d'embrasser, mordiller la clavicule de son vis-à-vis, plaça Law sur le dos, en le surplombant totalement. « Tout ceci ne durera pas… » pensa Luffy pour lui-même.

Sa langue taquine se glissa jusqu'à un téton bruns de son aîné. Lampant le mamelon comme un petit chat, sa main droite vint pincer l'autre, oublié. Law passait sa main dans le dos de son cadet, le poussant à continuer. Pourtant Luffy fut laissé de ce petit jeu et délaissa les deux bouts de chairs chocolats, pour partir plus bas. L'adolescent dominant frotta son nez contre la bosse du pantalon de son ami en gloussant. Ses deux index passèrent entre le bas et la peau du Trafalgar et firent glisser doucement le tissu qui frottait la protubérance du plus vieux. Ce dernier gémit mais déjà son membre était libéré, n'ayant pas mis de caleçon.

-Coquin, chuchota Luffy en taquinant Law.

De ses pouces, l'innocence vint caresser le gland de la verge du brun. Il massa ensuite les bourses doucement, il sentait bien sûr son ami se tendre de plaisir, et cela le satisfaisait pleinement. Mais il voulait que son amant ressente ce bonheur, cette impression de monter au ciel grâce seulement à sa bouche autour de son pénis. Se pressant de plaire à cet être que Luffy trouvait parfait, surtout essoufflé sous lui, il engloba la verge sans réfléchir. Cette dernière frappa le fond de la gorge du noir qui s'étouffa. Law le releva, en fit de même pour lui, et le fit le regardait dans les yeux.

-Pas besoin d'aller jusque là, tu sais, le réconforta le brun tatoué.

Honteux, Luffy eut envie de se cacher mais le regard conciliant de son amour lui redonna le courage de continuer. Au début, il fut plus craintif mais les plaintes de Law le poussèrent à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Le plus jeune calquait ses va-et-vient sur les cris de bien-être de son aîné bien-aimé.

Le noir ne pût terminer sa tâche que le tatoué le repoussait avant de jouir pour de bon. Luffy se plaint de ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire au maximum et Trafalgar embrassa son vis-à-vis brusquement, laissant le jeune innocent gémir de désir dans sa bouche, si il le voulait.

Les deux corps nus se pressaient dans un ballet de passion, s'épousaient parfaitement dans les formes. Leurs érections se frottaient, les faisant soupirer dans le cou de l'autre. La sueur se collait sur leurs corps affamés l'un de l'autre, leur jeune désir ne les emmenait qu'à la porte du septième ciel pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait que d'un pas pour l'ouvrir, un seul pour la franchir. Les deux amants l'avaient bien sûr déjà franchi, cette barrière. Plusieurs fois, chez l'un, chez l'autre, au lycée, dans les toilettes des grandes surfaces, mais ce moment où enfin ils vont se compléter, ça, les deux amoureux ne pouvaient s'en passer.

Lorsque Law pénétra son noir sans préparation mais avec toute la délicatesse du monde, l'orphelin sentit la proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et le tatoué. Plus proche que jamais. Luffy n'ayant pas besoin d'attendre de ne plus avoir mal, étant habitué, commença à se déhanchait. Heureux d'avoir le feu vert, Law fit une allée et venue dans l'antre serré de son ami qui se mordait la lèvre. Sa verge était si comprimée qu'il avait envie de jouir tout de suite mais pour son cadet, le plaisir ne faisait que commencer. Le brun se recolla au dominé et embrassa son cou avant de faire des coups de bassin plus rapides et plus brusques. Luffy se sentait partir complètement, il n'y avait que ce punk aux yeux cernés pour lui, rien d'autre. Le seul mot qui lui venait en tête était celui de amant : Law.

Law.

Cette nuit, dans cette maison vide de vie, Law lui faisait l'amour dans son propre lit, dans sa chambre personnel.

Luffy se sentait si privilégié de vivre ça avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Puis soudain lorsque Law frappa un endroit bien particulier en lui, se fut le gouffre sans fin. Il oublia jusqu'à son nom, ne criant que celui qui lui faisait vivre ça. Le jeune eut comme des flashs où n'apparaissaient que Law. Toujours. Ce dernier lui murmurait le nom de Luffy à l'oreille sans cesse, essoufflé par ses ébats, étouffé par son propre désir, qu'il partageait avec son cadet.

Les mains de Luffy agrippaient le dos du brun, le griffant. Lui mordillant l'épaule, la léchant, hurlant, le plus jeune des deux se laissa venir sur le torse mat de son amant tatoué, éclaboussant le sien au passage. Son anus se comprima sans prévenir autour du membre gorgé et près à exploser de Law qui jouit à l'intérieur de son petit ami.

Luffy sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler en lui doucement, il soupira d'aise. Le plus vieux, ne voulant laisser aucune goutte, entreprit d'avaler la semence sortant du petit corps de Luffy, qui l'encourageait à continuer. Ainsi fait, Law se coucha auprès de son noir, les recouvrant d'un drap. Il l'enlaça et caressa son dos jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne vienne les prendre tous les deux, les faisant sombrer au pays des rêves. Avant de fermer les yeux, Luffy entendit de la bouche de son petit ami les mots :

-Je t'aime, Monkey D Luffy.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux restèrent ensemble, dans la maison de Luffy. Ils firent encore l'amour, se découvrant des points sensibles tous les jours, s'apprivoisant au fur et à mesure, encore.

Quand Dadan revint, Law était déjà parti, Luffy était devant la télé, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. La rousse lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé, il répondit par des monosyllabes. Puis lui sourit, le sourire où il montre toutes ses dents blanches, les yeux rieurs. Dadan en fut attendrit comme avant quand Luffy avait sept ans.

Les pensées de Luffy n'étaient tournées que vers une seule et unique personne : Law.

Toujours Law.

Il l'aimait, ça il en était sûr.

**Voilà :D Un petit OS sur le meilleur couple yaoi de One Piece [Law est crow beau] !**

**Reviews ? :3**


End file.
